Catheter based instruments are widely used to gain access to interior body regions for diagnostic or therapeutic purposes. The size of such instruments are constrained by the need to permit deployment and use within relatively small, confined areas of the body. Still, there is the need for such instruments to carry one or more functional components, e.g., to ablate body tissue and/or to convey fluid into contact with tissue in the targeted tissue region and/or to sense local tissue conditions, etc.
The challenge persists in accommodating the need for small, easily deployed catheter-based instruments with the demand for reliable and robust functionality.